Struggle
Struggle is a game created and refined by GoldenBlood and Ryu of the Shinseigawa Shogunate. Currently, both clan Hideyoshi and Metsuresu Kaishou are running a spectator season sport with struggle as the game. Still being refined, the updates to the rules will be recorded here. Basic Rules *The most recent MoM rules of combat apply completely. *A certain amount of colored balls are spread around the field, representing points. *The players are to gather the balls and bring them back to their base within a given periond of time, while attempting to stop the other team from doing so themselves. *2 seven minute rounds. If a third round is required, it will be 5 minutes *In the event of a round tie, a coin will be tossed. Whichever team wins the coin toss can choose a number of combatants for a one life battle. (one vs one, two vs two, etc...) *Players can only carry one ball at a time. *If a player dies holding a ball, then the ball is dropped where he was killed. *Players have infinite lives and respawn instantly, but must respawn by touching their team flag, which will be far behind their goal. *Enemy players can steal balls from the oppsing base, granted they can survive the attempt. *At the end of the game, the team with the most points wins. *A team can automatically win if all enemy players are respawning at the same time. * Weapon restictions are as follows (Subject to change): **2 Shieldman **1 Swords over 40 inches **2 Heavy weapon/Spears/Lancers **1 Archer **2 Special Weapons (Irregular weapons such as Kama and Kusurigama, as well as custom or unlisted weapons fall under here) **Swords fill out rest of roster. (Daggers, short swords, and dual blades fall under here) **Thrown weapons are allowed as well, with no restrictions. **All weapons must be WoTS legal. *10 players for each team on the field at a time. *The standard number of ballpoints on the field for teams of 6-10 is 100, meaning to win undeniably a team must have at least 51 points. Switching Players Players can be switched out with backups at anytime during a set or match. To do so, the replacement must wait at the spawn flag for his team and wait to be physically tagged in by the person they are replacing. Players can also be swapped out between games and halftime. Penalty A penalty of 15 second respawn (starting when a player arrives at the respawn flag) or a point deduction will occur if any of the following fouls happen. *Stepping out of bounds. *Picking up more than one ball. *Illegal passing of balls. *Stepping into the Goal of your own team. (Non Goalies) *Intentional Shluffing. *Bad Sportsmanship. *Unneccessary roughness. *Scouts attacking from outfield. *Non-Goalies stepping into the bounds. Advantage By using some of their team's points, players can gain advantages to use on the field. (Subject to change) *All positions may buy armor points. (Most likely to be represented as ribbons) Does not carry over respawn should one die without losing all armor points. 2 points. *Strikers, Slashers, and Midfielders can buy a one time, one hit kill strike. It cost significantly more than most other advantages, but kills when one would normally arm, leg, or hit armor. Must still hit normally to kill, hitting against shields or swords and other weapons does not count. If a player dies without using it, it does not carry over respawn. 3 points. *Pointmen and Scouts can buy a bag, allowing them to carry more than one ball at a time. Players killed with this Advantage drop their bag where they die, which will be able to be picked up by any other player and brought back for the points inside (Players carrying back a scavenged bag cannot pick up more points or continue to retrive points with the bag after bringing it back to their goal.) 5 points. *Goalies can buy an instant respawn on their goal. Must be bought before death. 1 point. *Teams can switch out players with reserves. No point penalty. Positions There are three main positions (The most necessary to success), as well as three secondary positions (Useful if done right). More may be added. Main Positions Striker: Gains ground and pushes enemy back. They also protect the pointman and create distractions so more points are gathered safely. Pointman: Main ball gatherer, runs from field to goal. After all balls are removed from the field, Pointman runs captured enemy balls back while Strikers continue pressuring enemy goal. Has to be quick to get as many points as possible in as little time as possible. Goalie: Main base protection. Only position allowed to enter team goal. Also manages team's use of advantage system. (Max. 2) Secondary Positions Scout: A Pointman alt. playstyle and class. Aims to capture points on enemy side to lower their field's point output. Attempts to get to enemy base to recapture points and disrupt. Only position that can move to outfield for a limited time. (Max. 2) Slasher: Alt. playstyle Striker. Highly aggressive. Main goal to take down as many enemies as possible. Midfielder: Alt. playstyle Goalie(Does not count as Goalie) Helps Strikers from getting flanked and can support the frontlines and goal area as necessary. All positions can do almost anything the other positions can. The main differences are that Scouts are the only ones allowed in the outfield, Goalies are the only ones allowed in team goal, and some positions have different advantage possibilities. Updates 11/25/12 -Final changes made to version 1.0 of rules, no planned major changes in the future. 11/18/12 -Last beta held. Rules changed: : >Bench players must wait to be tagged in from the spawn flag. Tag in occurs when a player physically touches his replacement. : >Replacing players no longer costs points. : >Penalties tested and enforced. Penalties will costs a respawn and actions taken during incident will be ignored. 11/13/12 -Last beta schedueled for 11/18/12 -Advantage Addition: Teams can now switch players out of bench by using one point. -MoM rules clarified. -Point standard clarified. 9/11/12 -Suggested locking weapon choices for players at the beginning of the match. -Talk of next and hopefully last beta held. 9/9/12 -Second Beta held: : >Teams limited to 30 arrows each (60 on the field.) : >Spears and Heavy weapons now share same weapon pool. (Max:2) : >Balls can no longer be thrown. 9/1/12 -First Beta held: >Scout: • Scout limit raised from 1 to 2. • Scout out of field time limit removed >Archer limit raised from one to two. >Advantage system prices decided. >5 minute Quarters exchanged for best two out of three 7 minute matches. >Pointman advantage no longer carries over respawn. >Goalie cannot buy another instant respawn advantage if there are enemies in the goal box. 8/28/12 -Rules redefined. -Class limits added on goalie and scout. 8/28/12 -Penalty situations discussed. -Halftime switching of sides discussed. -Terrain discussed. 8/27/12 - Custom field arrangement suggested. - 5 minute quarters suggested. -"Passing" suggested. - Advantage system suggested. - Beta game scheduled for 9/1/12 at location Abess park. 8/26/12 - Game officially accepted into Shinseigawa game rotation. - Positions created (Striker, Pointman, Goalie) - Secondary Positions created (Slasher, Midfielder, Scout) Category:Game